DNA
by radiokillerakaHyuga
Summary: "Breath for me" He spoke softly towards her face. He was looking down with his raven hair falling down covering her pale white face. With only those three words, Hinata open her eyes slowly and began breathing heavyer. With only those three words, he made her wake up again from her empty nightmare. ItaxHina


_If you start to feel diffrent the day you see people being around you, don't change because that is the real you. Don't change just to be like other people. Don't change because you wanna be cool or strong. The real you is what is making you cool and strong. There are times that you are torn, down to earth and heartbroken. There are times when you are happy, jumpy and the luckiest person in the world. There are times when you see ´the person you admire the most growing up, but there are also times when you see the person you admire falling apart. Not all the people can love you. Not all the people can hate you. Don't be scared if you feel alone. You can't always go trough the day with someone by your side. Life is a test and you must prove that you can get over it_.

It's been a little while since Naruto went out Konoha with Jiraya, It's been a little while since Sasuke left. It's been a little while since The Leaf Village celebrated something. Lady Tsunade was only busy with her paper work. Shizune didn't even let her take a break, because she knew that the Lady Hokage will mess with her work after a few drinks. She didn't even had an S ranked mission to any team. All the teams just trained everyday.

Exept for Team 7 who was destroyed. Sakura was all alone, and all Tsunade could do is training Sakura by herself. In the time Sakura was free, she was learning medical justu.  
But everything turns upside down, when we are looking into a certaing girls life with White- grey beautifull eyes who reminds us a bit of the moon.

Everyday for her felt like she never slept in years like a vampire. Her inside was empty. Boredom was taking over. Nothing happen tha passt months. Just nothing.

**_HINATA'S P.O.V_**

I'm not the tipe to get my heart broken, I'm not the tipe to get upset and cry. I use to leave my heart open and it hurts a lot when you say goodbye to someone you got so close to. It dosen't matter if that person is a monster on the outside. The inner counts the if that person is darker inside and out you can always try to make him or her to see the light. I won't give up, cause it means that much.. no matter what I am going trough.

Always, when a sunny day in the Leaf Village is hotter than the day before, it means that it's gonna rain.  
I walk around just the places Naruto used to be. I see everyone enjoying the weather.

Shikamaru just lazy around sleeping on the roof. Ino in her famlily flowershop, Kakashi- sensei in his book and my team-mates under the shadow three.

There are two things that makes this town boring. Two thing that are missing, and I am talking about two persons.

_**Naruto and Sasuke.**_

Well, I feel sorry for Sakura. I think that she feels the same way as I do but maybe too much harder than me when it comes to love a person. Sasuke left and he is not coming back. Even if they sent a lot of Anbu's out there and my mission with Naruto failed aswell. Though Naruto is coming back but not Sasuke -san.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

''H-h- harder, harder!'' I scream  
''Hinata.. You're not strong enough yet. I'm affraid I'm going to make you spit out blood again like before''

Neji-sama was right. I just don't know why I don't change. Why don't I get stronger? I took a deep breath and looked up to the sun.  
I don't deserve those eyes. Those eyes of mine should someone stronger than me have. I shouldn't take inside me what father said but I know that he is right.

I'm too weak to become the Hyuga leader (heir).

''Hinata-sama, do you want to continue the training?''  
''I th-think i-it's enough. T-th-thank you Neji-kun''

He nod as he walked away. Neji was this kind of cousin who tried to make me stonger, to make me forget about his past mistakes towards me. The fight between us to not so long ago caused some problems to my mood. I use to cough a lot, and sometimes cough blood. I don't blame him for that. I know that he was angry. When you are angry, you cant controll yourself. So I forgive because I think before I act. I don't know what will I do If I loose Neji-san. I love him s-so much.

No missions, nothing with Shino or Kiba-kun, I don't even know where Kurenai-senei is so I should just go and lay in my bed just like Shikamaru.

so many questions in my mind. Why did Sasuke leave? Why am I so kind and shy? Is that my way to be or am I pretending?

I fell asleep until I woke up in the middle of the night hearing the thunder storm out. I guess I was right about the weather, but that didn't bother me. I was stressed in my dream that I have to do something to change myself into the real me.

And I will go out just like Sasuke, but I have reasons as he probably does too. I can't just show my face anymore to father-sama.. I can just when I feel that I'm stronger.

She thought in a few moments, knowing is she would leave or not. Thinking between how, what, and why. Thinking about what will happen if she leaves her own home village. No one ever told what happens if a good graunded chunin leaves Konoha for anything else. Knowing that she will miss everything she had no choice.

_''Kind like mother and strong like father'' _Was the last words she thought before she got up and started to pack.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

In the enter of the village, I wave and go somewhere hoping just to stay alive. Maybe I'll shearch after Sasuke-san to help me.. Or?

I begin again.

As I walked, I stoped in the old place of mine where I used to watch Naruto train. I admired everything. Now it's just a memmory that's left behind. He do loves Sakura.

This is hopeless, I shouldn't cry. Get stronger.  
Until I reached someone with red eyes on mine. That was pretty easy and fast to be caught just outside. C-c-could it be ..  
I'm dead but have to fight. Hinata, what did you put yourself into?

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
_**A/N : I hope you liked it! It's just the beginning! :) fav, comment or (and) follow :)**_


End file.
